Another Type Of Hunger
by onutza1997
Summary: Companion piece to 'Hunger' but can be read alone . One-shot . Dean has restrained himself from sex , waiting for Cass's consent . Now the angel is more than ready and decides to do what he already wanted for a long time . Smut , my first fic of this type . Destiel . Story is better than the summary , Read & Review please ! :


It wasn't planned and it wasn't a mistake . Thinking back to that night, Dean couldn't explain what exactly made him do what he did , but he couldn't feel regret . Not when it turned out so good .

After killing yet another nest of vampires , the brothers returned to the motel , in search for a good nights rest . Because of Cass constant visits and the numerous times Sam found the two making out on his bed , Sam decided to get another room for himself . Apparently , now it came in handy with Balthazar's new visits . Dean didn't exactly care what his little brother was doing as long as he kept the door shut . He actually liked the extra space and intimacy the single room provided.

Dean entered the motel room , nodding to his brother as he also entered his separate room . The rooms were always one next to the other . If something happened to one of the brothers , the other could jump to his rescue without happening to witness something intimate or drop in at an inappropriate time .

Dean closed the door behind him . He slowly shrugged his leather jacket off and dropped it on a chair in the room . He turned the lights on and dropped his duffel bag and the keys to the Impala on the table next to the chair .

He sighed as pulled a hand through his hair . He slowly made his way to the bathroom . The hunt left him with a couple of minor wounds . Nothing that he couldn't take care of .

Dean carefully removed his black t-shirt and dropped it somewhere near the sink . He took off his boots and threw them somewhere around the room , without looking . Not like it really mattered now , he would find them in the morning . His main concern was to get rid of the stinging sensation from his wounds and get a good nights rest . The rest paled in comparison .

Oh , and probably talk to Castiel for a while but knowing the angel , he will grow more concerned of his wounds than of his actual state of mind . But that could be changed very quickly . If there was one thing Dean knew as good as he knew himself , it was how to talk to Castiel .

The hunter turned the shower on and dropped his black jeans at the edge of the shower . He lost his boxers shortly after and got in the hot water. The water splashed his face , droplets of it exploring his body . The temperature soothed his skin and the rising vapors of hot water drenched his hair and face . It felt nice .

Dean washed his hair with soap , carefully keeping the bubbles out of his eye line . His fingers slowly traced every bundle of follicles and cleaned it of any impurities . Feeling content with the work on his hair , he washed the soap out of his short locks and began to clean his body , avoiding the areas where his wounds were . He rinsed his body and carefully analyzed his wounds . Nothing of life threatening proportions . A couple of wounds that would just need one or two bandages and then they would be good to go . Dean gently cleaned the red , throbbing wounds as he tried his best not to wince .

After he cleaned what else was left from his body , Dean washed the soap off and got out of the shower , turning the faucet off as he did . Looking around the bathroom he found a big fluffy towel that he draped over his mid half , twisting the edges in to keep it on .

He went back into the motel room and grabbed his duffel bag off the table . He opened it and scanned it for any relatively clean piece of clothing . After a short , agonizingly smelly search , he found a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt that were somehow shielded from the stench . He silently cursed his carelessness when being faced with laundry and made a mental note to drop at a Laundromat the next time they hit the road .

He didn't hear the casual sound of flapping wings that signified Cass's presence so when he turned around , clothes in one hand , to a pair of arms pulling him into a hug , Dean couldn't help his wince , first from the surprise , then from the pain .He dropped the clothes as his lips formed a silent 'o' from the pressure . Castiel managed without knowing to put his arms around the exact areas where his wounds were .

Castiel's eyes were closed , as he was enjoying Dean's presence , especially when the hunter returned the hug . Although a bit awkward at first , Dean began to enjoy these small childish signs of affection that Cass displayed . It didn't take long for him to realize that the angel was a fan of cuddling , something he wasn't particularly fond of , but learned to love more and more as the time passed .

The angel's sweet ministrations stopped when he felt Dean wince twice . He dropped his arms from around him and turned to look at the hunter . He found a pair of superbly green eyes staring back at him with a small flush on his face . He smiled . The angel always liked that look on his hunter's face . It looked perfect on him . Cass's gaze dropped downwards to Dean's chest and there he saw the wounds from the hunter's most recent hunt .

It wasn't an uncommon sight , but the knowledge that Dean would rather hide his wounds than ask for his help always made him cringe inside . He pushed his inner insecurities away and took Dean's hand in his own , silently asking to help him . Dean looked back and gave a slow nod , still insecure about the way Cass would act after he saw wounds .

The angel looked satisfied by Dean's response and he let his hands wander to the wounded areas . He let his powers heal the wounds , as slow and painless as possible .

Dean sighed in happiness , the feeling of an angel healing his wounds was always nice , almost 'heavenly' . Dean chuckled at his own inner joke . Cass felt the silent ramble of laughter and looked back at Dean , reading his thoughts without the hunter's permission .

It wasn't exactly right but this was the only way Castiel could interpret Dean's weird innuendos and understand if he did something wrong .Of course he could and _should_ have asked the hunter himself but he felt ashamed . He thought Dean would laugh at him and probably mock him for his lack of knowledge .

Dean knew what the angel was doing , he always felt the small prodding sensation at the back of his head that was always associated to his mind being read by an angel .He never really cared , but now he decided to do something about it .

He softly grabbed Cass's chin and made him shift his gaze from the already healed wounds to his eyes . The angel was confused by the hunter's actions but the look in his eyes calmed him .

"You don't need to read my mind to understand me Cass . You can always ask . You know I would fulfill every single request from you " Dean said . After he made sure his message got through to Castiel , he dropped his gaze from the angel's eyes to his lips .

Dean slowly placed his lips over Castiel's soft ones . He kissed him slow and sweet , trying to express all the feelings that he could not voice in front of the angel .

The angel melted into the kiss , his hands instinctively reaching for Dean's hair as he pressed his lips harder to Dean's, seeking to get the hunter closer to him . It felt perfect . Not as awkward and chaotic as their first one , in the back of Bobby's house , while surrounded by old , broken down cars . They evolved a long way after that moment , their relationship growing stronger as each day passed .

Castiel felt a little surprised after the first month as Dean never brought up the question of sexual intimacy to him . He saw the need in his eyes and the desire to do more that a few kisses and a couple of hugs , but Dean restrained himself . Cass was utterly impressed by the amount of restraint the human possessed . He always thought that if the opportunity would arise , Dean would waste no time in claiming the angel .Of course the angel wouldn't complain , and even if a little inexperienced , he would do whatever it took to please Dean.

Somehow , Dean managed to push his sexual needs at the back of his mind and focus only on Castiel .

The angel pulled back from the kiss and trailed his lips over to the side of his neck . Remembering how Dean bravely bared his sexual frustrations as he focused only on him , Castiel decided to return the favour and do what Dean always wanted . Sex . He felt ready and he needed to feel Dean . To touch every inch of him , and to feel the hunter touch his body and writhe from the pleasure .

Getting lost in the pleasurable feeling that he craved for a long time , Dean let Cass have a wider area of action on his neck. He let out a small moan as he was pushed on the bed , a wild angel licking at the sensitive skin there . Dean felt himself getting an erection from the angel's touches .

And as he remembered the actual position the two were in , Dean tried to pry Castiel off by gently pushing on his chest . It didn't work , Castiel working even harder to find Dean's sweet spot .

"Castiel … Don't …" Dean managed to rasp out as the angel found a spot and sucked gently on it .

As he heard the words the human said , Cass stopped and raised from his position , casually straddling his waist as he looked at Dean ,head cocked to the side in a manner only he could pull off . Castiel was waiting for an explanation to the human's actions ..

Dean huffed out a breath and looked at Castiel and the way he comfortably stayed on his lap , his obvious erection oblivious to him . The angel grinded his hips into Dean's , smirking . Dean moaned. Maybe not so oblivious to it after all .

Dean pulled himself together and stared at Castiel before voicing his concerns . Somewhere in their heated moment , the angel lost his trench coat , which now sat on top of Dean's jacket , on the chair . His black hair was even more tousled , his pupil's dilated from his arousal , his lips parted a bit as he took in small amounts of air .

He looked ravishing and Dean had to appreciate the gorgeous sight for as long as it lasted .

Dean looked at Castiel , his mind quickly trying to find the right words to express his concerns to him , seeing that the angel had begun to get impatient with his silence .

"No matter how much I enjoy what you're doing , and man do I like it , I don't want you to do something you may regret later . You don't have to please me . I want you to be happy and not worry about my damn libido just because you have to ."Dean said . A small part of him wanted to take back all those words and ravish Castiel right then and there , but the other , much larger side of him , told him to wait for Cass , for when _he_ felt ready .

As the angel heard what Dean had to say , his gaze turned from one filled with lust , to care and love . He actually heard those words come from Dean's mouth , Dean , the Winchester who preferred to keep his emotions in check and not spill a single drop to a helping hand .

Castiel smiled fondly , his finger slowly tracing irregular patterns on Dean's jaw .

"Dean ?" Cass said .

"Yes?"

"Shut up ."Cass smirked .

The angel returned to biting Dean's neck , one hand stroking the side of Dean's chest , as the other twisted and played with his right nipple . The angel soon learned that the human was very sensitive there . Dean let out a small moan as he felt Cass stroke his body . Castiel kissed his way from Dean's neck to his left nipple and bit it hard .

Dean moaned wildly as he felt Cass bite his nipple , the action arousing him further . His hands jolted on the bed , twisting themselves in the sheets .

He tried to keep his moans in check but the way the bastard touched him made him writhe in complete lust . He felt Castiel smirk against his nipple and then he knew for sure that the angel's actions were made on purpose .

The angel felt the need for more room , for more skin to touch .Cass clothes disappeared in a blink of an eye , until he was left in a small pair of black boxers . The friction of skin on skin brought them closer , the ecstasy making them writhe together . Cass groaned when he felt Dean's hand cup him through his boxers , squeezing the base and stroking the length .His eyelids fluttered shut and another small groan escaped his mouth as he felt Dean begin to stroke him . He grabbed both of his hands and pressed them over Dean's head .

He gave the other a patronizing look , meeting lust glazed green eyes . "No touching , or I won't be as merciful ." Cass said . Dean nodded , and kept his hands up . Cass nodded at him when he felt sure that the hunter got the message . He carelessly returned to his earlier teases acting as if the last couple of seconds didn't happen .

The angel's hands soon wandered further down Dean's body , one hand cupping the growing erection from under the towel . He stroked it slowly at first and then harder and harder , until Dean was a mushy pile of bones , moaning shamelessly and seeking more friction between the two of them .

Castiel took off Dean's towel , throwing it somewhere around the room . He bended over and licked a trail from the base of Dean's cock to the top , licking the precum off the tip .His mouth engulfed the large member and sucked it slowly , his head bobbing , the new sensations foreign to him . He gave it two more licks and as he felt Dean's moans become louder , he stopped .

Cass looked back at him and slowly raised . He licked three of his fingers until they were soaking wet , making sure Dean's eyes were on him . The hunter groaned at the sight , the inaudible promise of him getting fucked by an angel arousing him further . His mind was void of any coherent thought , his hormones controlling his actions .

Liking the amount of saliva on his fingers , the angel brought one of them near Dean's entrance . He slowly circled the bundle of nerves . He felt Dean tense .

"Relax" he whispered in his ear , biting the lobe as one of his fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscles . He heatedly kissed Dean , his finger moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace . After a while , he felt the hunter push on his finger , wanting him to hurry . He brought in a second finger and scissored them around , opening him up and seeking that special bundle of nerves .

Castiel finally found what he was looking for , feeling Dean jump from the pleasure as he moaned loudly , his ass grinding into his fingers .

After he felt Dean grind and moan at every stroke , Cass removed his fingers . He looked back at Dean , taking in the arousing sight of his naked body writhing and moaning , seeking more of it all , seeking for his release .

Castiel stripped out of his boxers and kissed the hunter hard as he positioned himself near his entrance . Biting Dean's lower lip , Castiel , already slick from all the waiting , entered Dean .

He felt him tense beneath him as he pushed himself in all the way . He stilled , letting Dean get accustomed to the new sensation . Dean gripped both of Castiel's arms , his ass slowly moving , silently telling Cass to move .

Castiel obliged and soon they were moving faster and harder , moaning louder as each wanted their release . Hours seemed to pass between the two , fevered kisses and hot touches exchanged as their desire to feel each other closer grew with each passing second . The temperature raised between them , the room a hazy background at the back of their minds .

Castiel felt Dean close around him and brought one hand down to his arousal , stroking it fast to meet the pace of his pumps . The pleasure from all the ministrations made Dean lose what was left of his control as he climaxed loudly , hot spurts of cum exploding from him , dirtying Castiel's and his stomach .

Feeling Dean orgasm and cling to him as he rode it out was enough to bring Castiel to his own release . He gave a couple more pumps as he enjoyed his last seconds of bliss .

Tired from all the action , he collapsed next to Dean , slipping out of him . The hunter groaned . "Thank you … I love you ." Dean said , trying to keep his eyes open. The angel saw that the hunter was indeed saying the truth and gave him a peck on the lips , slowly whispering "I love you too Dean" in his ear . He saw him smile , and grinned back in response .

Castiel embraced Dean and kissed him slow and loving until he felt him slump against him , slipping into the world of dreams , one of his arms still around Cass's waist .

Castiel looked at the hunter's peaceful look. The way the moon hit his face made his features shine and enhance their beauty . His long , womanly like eye lashes complimented his eyes and the plump , soft lips looked almost sinful on his gorgeous face . The angel appreciated the sight for a minute , then vanished .

He returned shortly after , a damp rag in his hands , dressed in a pair of clean boxers , his other clothes disappearing from the room . Castiel cleaned the mess on Dean stomach , kissing his bellybutton once he was done . He popped in the bed next to the hunter , throwing the rag somewhere around the room . He wrapped himself and Dean in the cold sheet , embracing the hunter and slowly slipping in his own world of dreams .

He felt content next to Dean , more happy than he could have ever been in Heaven . This night was the best night of his life , and he knew that there would be many more following it .

Everything was good .

**Uh , finally I finished it . My first smut fic , my first smut fic , my first ! …. Uhh , I'm trying not to hyperventilate because I did write some stuff here that is very uncommon for my usual style of writing . It isn't probably that good , but for my first fic in this domain , I think I did a good job .**

**Gosh I felt awkward doing some of these scenes , but this was a milestone that I always wanted to pass .**

**M'kay guys and girls , thank for reading and please review this for I want to know if this isn't as crappy as I think it is .**

**Again , thanks for reading . R&R my friends , R&R ! **


End file.
